Love Blossoms Everywhere Even in the Deepest Parts of the Heart
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: Xion has faded back into Sora. Accepted her fate. But she can't forget about her friends,lonely and sad until she meets Ventus with an equally bitter story. Can they lick each others wounds and heal?Will love blossom between the two?


_**Xion POV**_

"Never forget... that's the truth," I said softly as my strength slowly began to fade, my hand dropped and I blacked out. To disappear forever.

_Goodbye Roxas, Axel. Even if you do forget...I never will._

* * *

_**Xion POV**_

I felt my eyes flutter as I began to wake up. Wait...Wake up?!

"I thought that I returned to Sora's heart?."

I looked around me. Darkness. But what was I standing on? I looked down to see stained glass. I saw a sleeping Sora and...Riku. He wasn't wearing a blindfold nor the Organisation's coat. But I definitely recognised that hairstyle anywhere. I saw a girl that looked just like me.

"That must be Kairi. Sora's most precious person." I mumbled to myself.

I continued to look further ahead and saw the two from my dreams. Or rather Sora's memories.

"The duck must be Donald. And the other must be Goofy." I said smiling softly from the memories of them.

So this was Day 1 of my life in Sora's heart.

* * *

It was quite hard to see what was what day but that didn't really matter. I would stay in Sora's heart forever. It wasn't like I was ever going to wake up again without damaging Sora. I still tried to keep count of the days even though his heart had no time. The sky never changed nor did the stained glass. I just counted it as a full day once I woke up from sleeping each time. In Sora's heart it was very warm and bright,brimming with light despite the darkness.

I didn't know how to pass the time by. So I spent the first week just daydreaming and thinking of my memories. It was awfully depressing. Until one day a staircase appeared that lead to a door. The door was beautiful. It had a carving of the Paopu tree and a smooth gold fancy border. Strangely enough it had no door handle. Curious and bored I pushed open the door. What I was expecting was some Heartless or something random to be behind the door. I would never have imagined it led to Destiny Island. I entered and the door shut automatically behind me. I was inside a cave of some sort. I saw drawings on the wall. I recognised the place. It was the same place Kairi and Sora drew them feeding the Paopu fruit to each other. A unspoken promise.

I enter outside of the cave and saw the Paopu tree. I ran as fast as I could and got there in no time. I remembered talking to Riku. I remember Kairi,Riku and Sora watching the sunset together.

I could almost feel something well up in my eyes. Though I did not know what it was, but whatever it was it soon disappeared. I sat on the Paopu tree watching the sun set. It was beautiful. All that was missing was Sea-Salt Ice-Cream and...Roxas and Axel.

As if Sora was sensing her sadness a plastic bag full of Sea-Salt Ice-Cream fell from the sky and onto her lap. Xion stared blankly at it for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Hehehe. Thanks Sora."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Xion felt a whole lot better. She hadn't eaten once that whole week. She just didn't need to eat to survive but it still felt nice to eat especially her favourite treat. Xion stared at her ice-cream. She could feel the waves of nostalgia wash over her. Xion quickly shook her head trying to rid of the sad longing mood surrounding her mind. Xion continued watch as the sunset finally changed to night. The stars started to appear revealing the other worlds. The soft sounds of the waves and the starry sky above soon lulled Xion to a peaceful slumber. The most comfortable and peaceful slumber she had since a very long time.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

When Xion awoke from her sleep she immediately noticed that she was no longer on Destiny Islands but the stained glass. Back to the start. The staircase and door that led to Destiny Island had disappeared as well. Xion sat up and began to feel the longing and sadness again. Xion shook her head trying to rid of any depressing thoughts from her mind. She lay back down and stared at the sky. Dark. It was very dark. Suddenly a melody popped into her head. It was if the song was calling her. Made for her. She began to hum at first. Then she stood up. Her hands fisted against her chest. The slowly tried to create lyrics. She could feel the words of the tip of her tongue. It was forming so naturally inside of her 'heart'.

* * *

_**Xion POV**_

**_I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?_**

**_Oh Please, One more day_**

**_Wishing, praying...won't someone allow this shadow of a girl_**

**_To see one more day_**

I poured all my overwhelming feelings. Sadness, longing, joy, confusion, sorrow, grief, everything into the song as I sang.

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I use to be _**

**_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game_**

I closed her eyes.I sang, so lost in singing I couldn't hear anything else.

**_Dreaming of a life I never had_**

Soft footsteps could be heard but I could barely hear as my voice and the song was alluring me deeper.

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I use to be_**

**_Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away_**

Another voice joined inside my head. It sounded just like me.

**_Xion, Xion...isn't this the name they gave to me?_**

**_(Remember, remember, please remember who I use to be)_**

**_Promise...my friends...I'm still here_**

**_(Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost)_**

**_Remember, remember,please remember who I use to be_**

**_Who am I, who am I, who was I suppose to be_**

Clap Clap Clap.

I spun around so quickly. I found herself against a strong chest, I snuggled a little closer. But quickly realised and backed away slightly blushing probably.

_I can't believe I actual wanted to keep leaning into it!_

I finally got a good look at my er...guest? I felt light headed as I kept staring at him.

"...Roxas?" I whispered almost inaudible but obviously he heard as he raised his brow.

"Hi." He said softly. His voice was soft and cheerful, Roxas's voice was normally more neutral.

"Er...what are you doing here Roxas?" I said rather confused.

"Sorry but I'm not Roxas. My name is Ventus but you can call me Ven. And I'm here because I heard a really pretty voice. Your voice singing I mean not that your normal voice is not pretty, which it is." He explained, obviously flustered. A slight blush tinting his cheeks. He's actually quite cute.

"Hehehe...Ventus huh? My name is Xion. Just like in the song."

"Xion...your name is really cute."

I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Th-thanks." I looked down at my feet not trying to hide the obviously blush I probably had.

"So what are you really doing in here? Sora's heart I mean." I asked trying to get my mind away from just moments ago.

"Oh I um...It's a long story." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "What about you Xion? What are you doing here?"

I smile bitterly. "It's a long story." I stared up at the sky once more. Feeling a bit distant. I was brought back when I saw Ven smile mischievously.

"Well we have all the time in the world." He replied a grin so similar to Roxas's.

"I asked you first." I told him starting to catch on to what he was doing

"Ladies first." He said as he made a gesture before me. Smirking on his face replacing the friendly grin from before.

_Oh so that's how you want to play it. Well two can play that game. I'll wipe that smirk off your face._

"Ladies first? Then what are you waiting for." I counter back. A grin forming on my face.

His smirk fell slightly after I counter attacked him but soon quickly gained a silly grin on his face. He walked towards me and lifted me up like a...a PRINCESS. I could feel my entire face burning once more.

"What are you doing?!" I cried out rather embarrassed.

"Nothing. Do you get dizzy easily." He asked all of sudden.

"Er... I'm not sure but I certainly don't want to test my are you planning?" I said feeling slightly panicky.

"I don't get dizzy even if I spin really fast for hours." He told me. I felt my eyes widen. I realised what he was gonna do. I really wanted to escape but his grip was really strong. Then torture fell upon me.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"I give I give!" Xion cried with all her remaining strength.

Ventus set her down gently on her feet only. Ventus noticed that Xion's legs were rather wobbly. Soon Xion felt her knees buckle. Ventus caught her before she fell onto the ground. He slowly lowered the both of them till they reached the ground. Careful not to make Xion anymore dizzy than before

"I can't believe you just did that. This whole place is spinning for in the world are you not dizzy?" Xion asked tiredly not even bothered that she was resting within his arms. Her question was answered with a wide grin.

"So are you gonna speak up now or do you want round 2." Ventus asked victoriously.

Xion sighed hiding a soft smile.

"I'll speak! I'll speak!" She squealed as Ventus began to lift her up again.

And so the two sat down. Telling the story of their life and how they ended up in Sora.

* * *

_**Xion's POV**_

Ventus softly caressed my head after I finished my story.

"You've had it hard. But you are now free. You're no puppet nor just a replica to me. You're Xion, a keyblade wielding, Sea-salt ice-cream loving, normal girl." His eyes were soft and he spoke gently. I could see he meant every word but how could he say such embarrassing words so c-casually. A blush tinted my face.

"T-thank you...No one has ever said such sweet words to me but you know being a Keyblade wielder is not normal." I said as I smiled fondly at him.

He was obviously taken back when I smiled at him like that as he made such an adorable face when he saw my smile. _(You are imagine the adorable face. It could be red or kawaii like Honey-senpai)_

"Are...you sad?" Ven asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at him and then replied.

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I use to be_**

**_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game_**

"...The song along flowed into me all of a sudden today. Funny how such a song could have led you to find me. The lyrics...they describe everything I feel, everything I am. I can't really say I am sad. My friends will never remember me and you may think of me as a normal girl Ven. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't have a heart, I ain't a heartless or a dusk or even a Nobody with a capital N. Ven I'm just a replica, like the lyrics said I'm just a pupp-" I was cut off suddenly when he hugged me. My face buried against his chest.

"Xion...Please don't say it. Please don't be so harsh on yourself. Your friends may not remember but someday you will meet them again and Xion you're not a puppet or a replica. You are Xion. I may not have known for very long but I-I've really come to like you. So please don't ever say such harsh words again."

"Ven...Ven I just don't know where I belong anymore, who was I suppose to be." I could feel my eyes starting to water.

"It's okay to cry you know." Ventus comforted me.

I began to lean against his chest. Warm droplets fell down from my eyes. I just couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried. In the end we just ended up staying like that. Ven hugging me and I, crying for the first time.

* * *

"Better now." He asked gently as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yea thanks." We continued to stay in that position for a while longer.

"Ven..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied softly.

"Wha-what is your story?" I asked.

"..." For the longest time I could ever have imagined Ven stayed as quiet as a mouse. Not a peep out of his mouth.

"I'll tell you since you told me."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"The x-blade was destroyed but in the process I destroyed I now rest here to heal, but one day...one day I will awaken and I will save all my friends. That includes you of course Xion."

"Ven...I-I can't."

"Why Xion? I know that Namine could keep his memories while we pull you out."

"Ven...you don't understand. I-" Xion was cut off.

"Don't worry I know we can find a way." He spoke cheerfully. His eyes were clear,soft and full of sincerity. He made Xion feel as if she could actually exist without destroying Sora like she was created to do.

"Okay. I'll trust you Ven." Xion spoke. She smiled sincerely. Ventus, not expecting that kind of reaction blushed.

_She's too cute. Her smile. Just for me._

Xion started to nod her head. Eyes half-lidded. Tired from crying and their long day.

"It's okay to sleep. I'll be right by you the whole time." Ven spoke slightly groggily, obviously tired himself.

"But what...what if you disappear by the time I wake up. Will you still remember your promise to me? Or will you...forget just like everyone. Forget my existence, my story,my _**Name **_,your promise to me!"

"Xion you'll always be in my heart just as you are within Roxas and Axel's. They might both have forgotten and there is a possibility that I will too. But if you listen carefully to Sora you can hear what he's saying to us. Listen."

Xion closed her eyes but tried not to fall asleep.

"Forgotten - but not lost." Sora spoke.

"Did you hear Xion? Forgotten - but not lost."

"Your right Ven. I'll be inside you heart."

"Now sleep Xion. I'll be right beside you."

Xion closed her eyes once more leaning more into Ventus's chest. Finally her breathe evened as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Xion." Ventus spoke as he softly caressed her hair and softly kissed her on the forehead.

_I haven't even been with you for long...but I think I'm in love with you Xion_

After that fond gesture he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Xion woke up first. She shot up like a bullet looking left and right for a certain boy. When she say him lying next to her she smiled and stroked his hair.

"Thank goddess your still here Ven."

Xion continued watching Ventus sleep for a while until she began to sing another song, one created for Ventus.

_A song for Ventus. One that suits him and his story._

_**Sleep soundly safe in his heart**_

_**You no longer have to face the evil in the dark **_

_**Just rest your mind,and leave your pain behind**_

_**Remember softly, of a time when the world was bright**_

Xion closed her eyes still stroking softly Ventus's hair.

_**You've fought fought so bravely, my dear **_

_**And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear **_

_**Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things **_

_**But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true**_

Xion opened her eyes, looking down at Ventus's sleeping face.

_**I'll hold your hand while you sleep **_

_**So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams **_

_**Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind**_

_**We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes**_

Xion somehow knew. She didn't know how but when Ven mentioned Aqua she felt as if she knew her. She somehow knew that Aqua would protect Ven as he slept.

_**Promise, you'll wake in time**_

**_When you awaken I will be there by your side_**

**_There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes_**

**_I'll find him and journey, I will save you, whatever it takes_**

A single tear slid down from the sleeping boys face. Xion softly wiped it away.

_One day Ven. One day we will meet again once you have awakened. I will...I will always be within your heart until then._

* * *

Ventus began to stir. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy you have a nice sleep?" Xion asked sweetly.

Ventus yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Morning Xion. Yea I had a nice sleep. I felt really comfortable, but in my dream I heard you singing. I don't know what it was but it was a special song to me.I just wish...I could remember what it was."

Xion felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "But how do you know it was my voice and not someone else, you were dreaming after all?"

Ventus shook his head. "I would never mistake your voice for anyone else, asleep, awake or even when I awaken properly. After all no one but you can ever sing such emotional songs with such an angelic voice." Ventus said casually.

"Yo-you!" Xion could not believe he could say something so cheesy so casually.

"What?" Ventus asked as he tilted his head to the side making him look so innocent.

"It's nothing!" Xion denied.

"Come one tell me!" Ventus whined.

"I said it's nothing." Xion said calmly trying to hide the tints of red on her face.

"Oh come on!"Ventus persisted then Ventus noticed the blush on her face.

"Could it be your embarrassed Xion?" Ventus asked innocently.

"Wha-What makes you think that?" Xion asked nervously.

It was strange everything he said or did was always so sincere and kind. Xion didn't know that she could truly love despite have heart. Everything Ven said or did was effecting Xion. She could feel her heartbeat whenever he touched her. Everytime he spoke it was like music to her ears.

"Aw! Xion you're so adorable." Ventus rubbed her head.

"Hey!"

Then they started to have a mini "fight" mostly Xion trying to jump on Ven's back and dodge while Ven tried to catch her from the front so he could bridal carry her while dodging.

* * *

The two exhausted sat on the stained glass laughing.

"Hehe that was fun." Xion wheezed out.

"Yea" Ventus was puffed.

The two stayed silent for awhile staring up at the sky.

"Ven, Sora's heart is very warm but sometimes I want to see the stars in these dark skies." Xion spoke breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about Xion? There are stars..."Ventus paused for a moment thinking.

"I know! I'll cast a little magic to make you see the stars." Ventus cried gleefully.

"Ven I really don't think that the stars will come out just because you want it to."

"Oh don't worry. Here."

Ven lead Xion to the center of the stained glass. Ven then stood behind Xion and blindfolded her eyes with his hands.

"Hey!" Xion cried.

"It's okay Xion I won't do anything bad. Just relax and trust me. This will work."

Xion just nodded. Ven then began to hum. His was was rich and gentle. Xion relaxed. His humming was soothing her. The he began to sing.

**_One day you will realise_**

**_The stars you were chasing _**

**_Shine bright deep inside you_**

**_But will you ever let it shine from within_**

**_And cast all of your fears aside_**

**_You'll see the light_**

**_But until that day comes_**

Ven stopped singing. And took his hand away from her eyes. Xion kept her eyes closed even though he removed his hands.

"Xion open your eyes and you'll see the stars. I just know it."

Xion slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was like a thick layer of mist had covered the stars but now she could see them so clearly. They were shining so bright. It was breath taking.

"Ven this is. What did you do?" Xion asked still surprised.

"I just sang a song I thought would help you realise that the stars you were chasing were inside of you. You just had to realise this and then you would be able to see this." Ven spread his arms as he spoke.

"Thank you Ven." Xion smiled brightly. Brighter than the sun.

Suddenly a staircase appeared. Xion recognised it. It was the same door at the end of the stairs that led to Destiny Islands.

"Let's go to Destiny Island Ven. They have a beautiful Sunset but it doesn't beat Twilight Town. But it's still good."

Ven nodded. A change of place would be nice. Especially a beautiful and romantic place such as Destiny Island. He decided that he would confess to her. He had to. Something was tugging on his heart. Maybe his heart was saying that it was time to awaken or that something was happening to Sora. Either way he had to confess to her before he awakens.

They entered the door. And immediately they were the beach instead of the cave like last time. They began to walk silently toward the Paopu Tree and sat down watching the ocean. They just watching the sky and the the sky turned red Ven spoke.

"Xion I love you. Will you go out with me?" Ven had a blush staining his face. Perhaps it was the sun or just him either was Xion was surprised and very happy.

"Ven I-I don't have a heart. I don't know what it's like to love. I haven't known you for a long time, but these memories of us together have been more precious than the one's with Roxas and Axel. I feel like I'm about to overflow. Ven I-I may never get a heart and I will most likely always be incomplete and a broken puppet. But I-I love you too." Xion cried out loud.

Ventus's eyes softened.

"I love you so much Xion. I promise to make you happy. I will definitely save you. That is my promise to you."

"Ven-" Xion was cut off from whatever she was about to say when lips crashed against hers. She could feel a blush rise to cheeks.

"You can...call me Ventus." Ventus spoke shyly. "Only my most precious...can call me by that name. It's the keeper and proof of my promise to make you happy and save you."

"Ventus." Xion tried out. It felt so natural and very special to her.

"Thank you. I love too and I will make you happy as well as protect you.I'll be your knight in shining armour."

Ventus blinked. "Xion shouldn't I be your knight in shining armour not your princess."

"Why not, I'm strong."

"Xion that's not the point."

"Then I'll be the knightly princess and you can be the knightly prince. That way we can protect each other." Xion smiled.

"Yea that sounds good."

The two watched as the sunset. The Xion remembered something. Xion got up and began to scale the Paopu Tree, picking a single fruit. Ventus stood up looking at her climb, watching.

"Hey Ventus let's eat one!" Xion excitedly called from the top of the tree.

"Xion is that a-" Ventus was cut off by Xion's nod.

"If two people share one,their destinies become intertwined . They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Xion said softly.

Ventus smiled back at her. The both sat down and looked at each other both blushing and smiling. Xion held the fruit up to Ventus's mouth. But Ventus pushed the fruit down shaking his head. A flash of hurt crossed across Xion's face.

"Let eat it together. At the same time." Ventus told her as he stroked her cheek.

Xion nodded her head. Ventus and Xion both held the fruit. They leaned in and took a bite. A bitter-sweet juice filled their mouth. They both swallowed and laughed.

"I love you" They said simultaneously.

They both laughed again and kissed. The sun finally set and the stars appeared, twinkling brighter than ever almost as if giving Ventus and Xion their blessings or Sora's blessing? Well either way blessing them both.

**THE END**

* * *

Wow I hope you enjoyed that. I really want to do a Roxas x Xion but hey If people like Vanitas and Xion together then why not Ventus. Plus Ventus is adorable. I might do a sequel to this but Ventus has awakened and forgotten Xion or something like that.

The first song sang by Xion was by Lizz the lyrics I mean. If you go on youtube and type in **Xion's theme Lizz** then you can listen to her amazing singing. Also the second is also original lyrics by Lizz. Type up **Ventus's theme Lizz**. The last song sung by Ventus to Xion was **Kingdom Hearts - Lullaby Mashup by Amalee.**

**I don't own the song or lyrics but I do recommend you listen to the songs. They are so amazing. Thanks **

**Review Please!**


End file.
